Polygone
by lasurvolte
Summary: Ce n'était pas prévu, évidemment, mais ils se retrouvèrent enfermés tous les quatre dans ce bunker. Jasper et Monty devant veiller à ce que Murphy et Bellamy ne s'entretuent pas. Et puisqu'ils allaient peut-être bien tous crever de toute manière, autant essayer de s'apprécier.
1. Colère et tremblements

**Titre :** Polygone

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jurphontamy (jasper/muprhy/monty/bellamy)

 **Prompt :** J'étais près à te suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

* * *

 **1\. Colère et tremblements**

Ils n'avaient pas voulu se retrouver coincés ainsi. Surtout pas ensemble. A la base, ils étaient séparés. Jasper et Monty dans leur bout de forêt, l'asiatique essayant de forcer son meilleur ami à sortir pour vaincre ses peurs. Murphy tout seul dans son coin, pauvre type banni par cette salope de Clarke et ce salaud de Bellamy. Et Bellamy, seul également, essayant de trouver un moment pour lui, pour se remettre un peu les idées en place. Ils avançaient chacun de leur côté sans savoir qu'ils s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre tous les quatre, comme des droites qui finissent un jour par se rencontrer.

Jasper avait envie de rentrer et Monty lui disait :

\- Allez encore un peu, encore un peu.

\- Mais c'est bon maintenant, non ? On est trop loin du camp, j'ai envie de rentrer. Octavia me manque.

Monty sourit :

\- Bonne excuse, mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

Et il continuait d'avancer inexorablement. Jasper aussi buté que son meilleur ami s'arrêta :

\- Je ferai pas un pas de plus.

Monty allait dire quelque chose mais changea de couleur soudainement, apercevant quelque chose qui l'effraya. Il attrapa alors la main de Jasper dans un réflexe et cria :

\- Cours !

Murphy venait d'apercevoir lui aussi le nuage jaune qui venait droit sur lui, et il entendit le _« cours »_ de Monty, au loin, le prenant comme un ordre de la forêt elle-même. Ses jambes bougèrent toutes seules. Il rattrapa les deux adolescents, aussi surpris qu'eux de les trouver ici. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se poser des questions, tous les trois coururent de toutes leurs jambes. Murphy trébucha, mais Jasper attrapa sa main dans un réflexe, l'empêchant de tomber.

\- On est foutu, cria Monty.

Ils l'étaient sans doute, mais continuait de courir. Puis soudain Bellamy arriva devant eux. Il avait vu le nuage lui aussi, puis il avait entendu les garçons et s'étaient dis qu'il devait les aider.

\- Suivez-moi !

Bellamy ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Murphy avec eux, et en le voyant Murphy voulu s'arrêter. Seulement la pression de Jasper sur sa main était trop forte et il dû continuer de courir, tandis que Monty et Jasper suivaient Bellamy comme s'il était le messie. Ils iraient sans doute au bout du monde si c'était là que Bellamy les conduisait.

Murphy avait envie de crier à Jasper et Monty _« ne faites pas confiance à ce connard, il vous trahira à la moindre occasion »_ , mais il serra les dents et continua de courir.

Bellamy savait de toute évidence où il allait. Il s'arrêta soudain et Monty fonça dans son dos. Les garçons se lâchèrent et Jasper cria :

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fout ?

Bellamy ouvrit une espèce de trappe dans le sol. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de descendre par l'échelle, alors il attrapa Monty, qui était le plus près de lui, et le jeta dans le trou. Il fit pareil avec Jasper aussitôt. Monty se blessa à la cheville, mais il amortit la chute de Jasper qui lui tomba sur le dos. Ils se roulèrent afin d'éviter de se recevoir Murphy et Bellamy.

Bellamy défiait Murphy du regard, il avait bien envie de le laisser crever là. Murphy pu voir le déroulement de ses pensés en le regardant dans les yeux, et il sauta de lui-même dans le trou. Il n'avait pas envie d'être abandonné là. Pas encore une fois. Bellamy n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre et referma immédiatement la porte du bunker, empêchant le nuage de les empoisonner.

Murphy alla se mettre dans un coin du bunker. Jasper et Monty (qui boitillait un peu) trouvèrent des bougies et des allumettes, ils en mirent partout afin d'illuminer un peu l'endroit. Puis une fois finit, ils s'assirent sur le canapé :

\- Bellamy comment t'as trouvé cet endroit ?

\- C'est Clarke qui m'en a parlé.

Clarke avait finit par dire à Bellamy, pour le bunker. Elle s'était sentie obligée, même si Finn n'avait pas été très heureux de ça. Bellamy avait gardé le secret, et aujourd'hui il regrettait d'avoir dû conduire Murphy dans cet endroit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu foutais si près du camp, Murphy ?

\- Je n'étais pas près du camp, je cherchais de quoi survivre depuis que toi et la connasse de princesse vous marchez main dans la main.

\- La traite pas comme ça. Sans Clarke, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, et de mes mains.

\- Je sais bien, mais ça reste une sale pute.

Jasper et Monty avaient l'impression d'assister à un match de tennis, sans savoir qui allait ou non gagner le combat.

\- J'aurais dû te crever quand je le pouvais. Balança Bellamy.

\- Comme t'aurais voulu m'abandonner y a deux secondes ?

\- Exactement, je regrette que tu sois là.

\- Saloperie !

Murphy se jeta sur Bellamy, et Jasper et Monty se levèrent immédiatement. Monty, même s'il avait mal à la cheville, avait toujours de bons réflexes. Il poussa Bellamy dans un coin de mur tandis que Jasper s'occupait de Murphy qui lui mit un gros coup de poing. Jasper posa sa main sur son visage :

\- T'as fini de me prendre pour ton punching ball ?

\- C'est parce que t'es toujours sur mon chemin !

Jasper lui rendit son coup de poing et Murphy lui sauta à la gorge, serrant ses doigts autour de son cou :

\- Tu vas crever Jasper, toi d'abord et ensuite je m'occuperai de Bellamy.

Monty relâcha Bellamy, attrapa une chaise et assomma Murphy avec celle-ci. Murphy lâcha le cou de Jasper et s'écroula par terre. Bellamy s'approcha, il avait envie d'en finir avec lui, mais Jasper attrapa la chaise des mains de Monty et la jeta à la tronche de Bellamy.

\- Arrête ! Cria Jasper.

Bellamy soupira :

\- Il faut s'en débarrasser, il va foutre la merde.

\- Non !

\- Il vient d'essayer de te tuer Jasper !

\- Je sais ! Mais arrête maintenant ! Je ne veux pas rester enfermé ici avec un cadavre et un assassin !

Jasper tremblait et Monty vint prendre son bras pour le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il prit le visage de son meilleur ami entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder.

\- Je pense que tu vas avoir un œil au beurre noir.

Jasper rit nerveusement :

\- Il est doué pour ça Murphy.

Monty caressa doucement sa joue :

\- Ca va aller.

\- J'aurais jamais dû t'écouter Monty, j'aurais jamais dû sortir de ce foutu camp.

Monty attrapa la nuque de Jasper et le prit contre lui :

\- Désolé.

\- Bon au moins j'ai le droit à des câlins !

\- Sois pas sarcastique Jasper, t'as qu'à imaginer que j'ai des gros seins et que je m'appelle Octavia.

Jasper posa sa main sur le torse de Monty :

\- Pas de gros seins en vue.

\- Idiot.

Raconter des conneries permettait à Jasper de se détendre un peu, Monty le savait. Et c'était pareil pour lui. Il le décoiffa et Jasper se détacha finalement de lui. Bellamy avait fini par s'asseoir dans un coin. Murphy était toujours par terre. Monty se leva et alla poser un doigt sur son cou. Son cœur battait toujours. Il demanda de l'aide à Jasper, et malgré sa cheville blessée il souleva Murphy avec son meilleur ami. A deux ils allèrent l'allonger sur le lit.

\- Je crois qu'il a une plaie à la tête.

\- Tu l'as pas raté Monty.

\- Il était entrain de t'étrangler, je ne pouvais pas le rater.

Jasper eut un fin sourire. Monty fit le tour du bunker. Il trouva des torchons et des bouteilles d'eau. Il commença à ouvrir une des bouteilles quand Bellamy l'arrêta :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- J'ouvre une bouteille d'eau.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Faut que je nettoie la plaie de Murphy.

\- Laisse-le comme ça. Pourquoi gâcher ce qui pourrait nous servir de ration ?

\- C'est juste un peu d'eau, il y en a pleins, je vais pas le laisser comme ça.

\- Ce mec a essayé d'étrangler ton meilleur pote je te rappelle.

Monty le regarda froidement et dit :

\- On n'en serait pas là si tu ne l'avais pas pendu en premier lieu.

Puis il mit de l'eau sur le torchon et poussa Bellamy pour rejoindre Murphy. Bellamy le suivit :

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui l'a pendu !

\- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu l'aider.

\- C'est Clarke qui…

\- Arrête de te trouver des excuses ! Tu n'avais qu'à arrêter tout ça, c'est toi qui as décidé de retirer le bidon sous ses pieds. Assume.

Monty posa le chiffon sur la plaie, l'essuyant. Ce n'était qu'un peu de sang, ça n'avait pas l'air de couler outre mesure. Jasper regardait son meilleur ami faire :

\- Il va se réveiller avec un gros mal de tête.

\- Il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite, dit Monty.

Jasper acquiesça. Monty déchira le torchon, puis le noua comme un bandage autour du crâne de Murphy tandis que Jasper tenait la tête pour l'aider. Finalement ils enlevèrent les chaussures de l'adolescent, puis remontèrent la couverture sur lui.

Bellamy n'avait pas aidé. Il s'était assis sur une chaise et boudait dans son coin.

Monty et Jasper retournèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Monty tendit sa jambe pour la mettre sur la table basse :

\- Ca va ta cheville ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Ca ira.

Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, sans parler. Mais ça ne dérangeait ni Jasper, ni Monty, tous les deux étaient habitués au silence de l'autre. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'ils pouvaient rester l'un avec l'autre sans avoir forcément besoin de se parler. Le temps passa, et Jasper finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Monty, à moitié endormi. Monty ne voulait pas dormir, il luttait contre le sommeil. Il avait peur que Bellamy aille étouffer Murphy, profitant qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Bellamy semblait voir que le garçon luttait et dit :

\- Je ne ferai rien, dors.

Monty finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

xxx

Murphy eut mal au crâne, même avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa rencontre entre sa tête et une chaise n'avait pas été le meilleur rendez-vous de sa vie, et en ouvrant finalement les yeux il eut l'impression de voir des étoiles. Il poussa un gémissement malgré lui et essaya de se redresser. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les deux mômes entrain de dormir, quasiment l'un sur l'autre, sur le canapé. Il tourna la tête et vit Bellamy qui l'observait. Murphy détourna les yeux et posa une main sur sa tempe. Il sentit le tissu qui couvrait son crâne et eut l'air étonné :

\- Jasper et Monty t'ont soigné et se sont occupés de toi. Lâcha Bellamy.

Murphy était surpris. Il avait essayé d'étrangler Jasper et celui-ci s'était occupé de lui ? Sérieusement ?

\- Tu devrais les remercier quand ils se réveilleront, sans eux tu ne serais plus de ce monde. J'étais partisan de t'achever.

Murphy soupira :

\- J'ai trop mal au crâne pour écouter tes conneries.

Il essaya de se lever et eut un étourdissement, il trébucha et se raccrocha à la table. Bellamy ne bougea pas le petit doigt pour l'aider. Murphy soupira puis se redressa doucement et commença à avancer :

\- Où tu vas ? Demanda Bellamy. Je pense pas qu'on puisse encore sortir.

\- Je vais pas sortir maman, j'ai juste envie d'aller pisser.

Murphy trouva les toilettes du bunker et se soulagea. Puis il revint, tira une chaise à lui et s'assit dessus. Il posa ses pieds sur la table et remarqua seulement qu'il n'avait plus ses chaussures.

\- On a emménagé avec des vraies infirmières, ironisa Murphy, dommage qu'elles ne soient pas plus sexy.

Bellamy ne répondit rien. Jasper bavait en dormant et Monty marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil. Murphy s'ennuyait et donna un coup sur la table avec le plat de sa main. Les deux ados endormis se réveillèrent d'un sursaut.

\- C'est un coup de feu ? demanda Jasper en se redressant.

\- On est attaqué ? Renchérit Monty en se frottant les cheveux ;

Murphy fit non de la tête :

\- Bon les frères siamois vous êtes réveillés ça y est ?

Ils baillèrent et acquiescèrent tous les deux.

\- Toi aussi Murphy apparemment, remarqua Jasper.

\- Tu te sens comment ? Demanda Monty d'une voix pleine de sommeil.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est pris une chaise dans la tronche… Attend, mais c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé en fait.

Monty hocha la tête, comme s'il s'était agi d'une question de la part de Murphy. Jasper tourna les yeux vers Bellamy :

\- Tu crois qu'on peut sortir ?

\- Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt, il serait plus prudent de rester encore un peu.

Jasper était d'accord, Monty aussi. Seul Murphy siffla entre ses dents :

\- Comme si t'en savais quelque chose.

Mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

Les heures s'écoulèrent. Jasper et Monty jouèrent au moins dix mille fois à pierre papier ciseau, et quand ils ne faisaient pas d'égalité, c'était souvent Monty qui gagnait.

\- Mais comment tu fais, tu lis dans mes pensés ou quoi ?

\- Peut-être bien, sourit Monty.

Jasper lui rendit son sourire et Murphy ronchonna :

\- Mais non abruti, c'est parce que tu fais quasiment toujours ciseau après une égalité !

Jasper tourna ses yeux vers Murphy étonné, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il les regardait jouer. Il regarda ensuite Monty :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouaip, avoua Monty.

\- Ah ben mince alors, j'avais pas fait gaffe. On recommence, et cette fois-ci tu ne me battras pas !

Bellamy vint cependant les arrêter :

\- Je vais aller voir si c'est bon.

Les garçons levèrent les yeux vers lui, et attendirent. Bellamy monta à l'échelle. Il allait pousser la porte du bunker, mais à cet instant un tremblement de terre l'en empêcha. Les meubles se mirent à trembler. Jasper, Monty et Murphy soufflèrent les bougies pour éviter qu'elles ne tombent et foutent le feu. Sans s'en rendre compte Jasper attrapa la main de Monty et Murphy s'était rapproché d'eux. Ils entendirent le bruit d'un choc et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gémissement. Bellamy avait dû lâcher l'échelle à cause des tremblements et s'était cassé la figure. Murphy avait bien envie de rire, mais il n'était pas assez rassuré pour prendre la peine de se moquer. Une étagère se cassa la gueule, faisant sursauter Monty et Jasper, les deux s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et Murphy les rejoignit d'un bon, s'asseyant près d'eux sur le canapé, la chaise étant trop instable.

\- Il ne faudrait pas se planquer sous la table ? Demanda Jasper.

C'était ce qui était recommandé en effet, mais ils espéraient surtout que le plafond n'allait pas se casser la gueule sur eux, ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver enterrés vivant.

Puis les tremblements cessèrent. Enfin. Jasper et Monty se regardèrent, puis doucement se relâchèrent. Murphy s'éloigna d'eux, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait penché son corps vers eux. Jasper se leva finalement, ralluma une bougie et se dirigea vers Bellamy.

\- Bellamy ?

\- Je suis là, ça va.

Le seul adulte du bunker s'assit, tandis que Jasper s'accroupissait vers lui et l'observait avec la lumière de la bougie. S'assurant que tout allait parfaitement.

\- C'est bon Jasper, je vais bien.

\- Dommage, marmonna Murphy. J'ai espéré pendant un moment qu'on t'ait perdu.

\- Ta gueule, cracha Bellamy à l'adresse de Murphy.

Il se redressa, il n'avait rien de cassé. Il avait préféré resté couché le temps que les tremblements cessent. Maintenant il devait vérifier qu'ils pouvaient sortir. Il remonta l'échelle, poussa la porte du bunker et… Et rien.

\- Alors ? On peut sortir ? Interrogea Jasper resté en bas de l'échelle, levant la bougie pour apercevoir Bellamy.

Bellamy poussa encore la porte, y mit tout le poids de son épaule, poussa de toutes ses forces. Mais la porte resta hermétiquement clause, impossible à ouvrir. Le tremblement de terre avait peut-être fait tomber quelque chose sur la porte, l'avait déformé ou il ne savait pas… Mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'arriva pas à faire bouger d'un millimètre la porte du bunker.

Il baissa les yeux, Jasper le regardait, attendant. Bellamy cacha la panique qui commençait à le prendre, descendit les barreaux. Il posa ses yeux sur Jasper, puis sur Monty, et enfin Murphy.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bellamy ? Demanda Jasper.

Il ne répondit pas à la question :

\- Murphy, vient ici !

\- Je suis pas ton chien.

Bellamy serra les poings et souffla pour se retenir d'aller lui filer une raclée.

\- Murphy, viens. S'il te plait.

Murphy fronça les sourcils. Il se leva. Ca devait être grave pour que Bellamy lui parle comme ça. Jasper était inquiet aussi, Monty les observait de loin et se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Murphy s'approchant si près de Bellamy qu'il lui souffla les mots à la figure, provoquant.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides.

\- Pardon ?

\- Arrête Murphy, il faut que tu m'aides, s'il te plait.

Murphy ricana :

\- Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah ouais… Ouais je vois… Tu as besoin de l'aide de ce Murphy que tu voulais buter…

\- Murphy …

\- Non pas une fois. Mais, deux. Trois. Non. Quatre fois.

\- Murphy c'est pas le moment !

Murphy eut un sourire mauvais :

\- Oh bien sûr que si c'est le moment. Tu as besoin de mon aide ? Supplie moi.

Bellamy secoua la tête, exaspéré.

\- Laisse tomber. Jasper ?

\- Oui ?

\- Aide-moi.

\- Euh d'accord.

Jasper accepta de monter à l'échelle avec lui (même si ce fut compliqué de se tenir à deux sur l'échelle) et de pousser avec lui la porte de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne bougea pas. Jasper était un gringalet, il n'avait pas beaucoup de force dans les bras, ça ne servait à rien. Et en plus Jasper se mit à paniquer en redescendant :

\- On est enfermé ?

Bellamy ne répondit pas et regarda Monty. Le gosse avait la cheville enflée, inutile de compter sur lui. Ses yeux revinrent sur Murphy qui le fixait avec arrogance, et toujours son sourire de petit con sur le visage. Bellamy soupira, il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Bien. Murphy… Je t'en supplie. Aide moi.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

\- Murphy bordel !

\- Bon bien, je vais m'en contenter, je vais t'aider.

Murphy monta l'échelle et accrocha son bras autour des hanches de Bellamy pour pouvoir se tenir avec lui dessus. Il compta cependant sur ses pieds pour se maintenir en place sur les barreaux quand il poussa, avec ses deux bras, comme un fou avec Bellamy à la porte du bunker. Rien n'y fit, elle ne bougea pas. Murphy perdit son sourire, poussa encore plus fort. Plus fort. Plus fort. Il transpirait, il avait mal aux bras, et Bellamy était dans le même état, mais la porte ne voulait pas bouger. Murphy jeta un regard à Bellamy comme si tout était de sa faute, qu'il ne faisait pas assez d'effort, avant de devenir hyper pale en remarquant que Bellamy transpirait encore plus que lui.

\- On est foutu c'est ça ?

Bellamy ne trouva rien à répondre et Murphy descendit de l'échelle. Il poussa Jasper qui était dans son chemin, puis il se mit à crier :

\- Genial putain on va crever ! Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée de te suivre Bellamy, je le savais !

Jasper se tourna vers Bellamy :

\- Pourquoi il dit qu'on va crever ?

\- On ne va pas crever, fit Bellamy.

Murphy se dirigea droit sur lui et planta son doigt sur son torse, méprisant :

\- On est enfermé ici, personne ne sait qu'on est là et on ne peut pas sortir ! Combien de temps crois-tu qu'on va survivre ?

\- Clarke connaît cet endroit, elle nous cherchera.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Clarke ne nous laissera pas tomber.

Murphy fit semblant de vomir à leurs pieds et se dirigea vers le lit en renversant la table au passage. Il s'allongea dessus, leur tourna le dos, regardant le mur. Jasper et Bellamy allèrent s'asseoir près de Monty.

\- On est vraiment enfermé ? Demanda Monty.

Bellamy hocha la tête et Monty soupira. Puis il se leva.

\- Reste assis Monty, fit Jasper, ta cheville…

\- Rien à faire de ma cheville, je vais pas rester à me tourner les pouces alors qu'on est enfermé. Il va falloir s'organiser.

Il chercha la nourriture, se fichant de boiter, se préoccupant peu de la douleur de sa cheville. Il y avait des boîtes. Est-ce que les boîtes pouvaient tenir un siècle ? Monty l'espérait. Il savait déjà où se trouvait l'eau en tout cas et ils avaient de quoi survivre pour plusieurs mois. Ca ne prendrait pas autant de temps pour que Clarke les trouve n'est ce pas ?

Il l'espérait.

Monty vint se rasseoir :

\- Ca devrait aller, on a peut-être de quoi boire et peut-être de quoi manger.

Jasper retrouva un semblant de sourire.

\- Si on ne s'entretue pas, on devrait pouvoir survivre. Rajouta Monty.

Murphy émit un grognement. Il avait entendu, et il avait compris que la remarque le concernait.

En espérant que Clarke s'inquiète réellement de leur sort et se mette à les chercher…

xxx

Les premières heures, ils les passèrent surtout à dormir. Murphy ne quitta pas le lit, Jasper et Monty dormirent étalés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, leur tête sur les genoux de Bellamy qui roupillait la tête en arrière, en position assise. Ils ne se réveillèrent que pour manger, après avoir remis la table à sa place. La bouffe était mauvaise, froide, écoeurante, mais c'était à manger. Murphy fut celui qui râla le moins, qui mangea en fermant sa gueule et qui retourna se coucher. Jasper et Monty grimacèrent à chaque bouché, puis arrêtèrent de manger, ils n'avaient pas si faim. Bellamy ronchonna bien un peu mais mangea sa part.

Les choses se corsèrent avec l'eau. Oui ils en avaient, mais cela faisait plus d'un siècle qu'elle était là et, si Monty n'y avait pas fait attention la première fois, ils se rendirent vite compte qu'elle était croupie et donc la boire serait comme s'empoissonner. Jasper fit vite le calcule. Sans eau, il leur restait trois jours à vivre. Et soudainement les paroles hargneuses de Murphy prirent la forme d'une prophétie. Ils allaient peut-être bel et bien effectivement crever ici.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : cet OT4 est né dans ma tête après avoir vu un truc sur tumblr. C'était comme la révélation de ma vie (et je n'étais pas la seule dans le délire), alors forcément il fallait que j'écrive dessus. Je préviens pour ceux qui paniqueraient que ça restera vraiment doudou-mignon. En tout cas si vous la lisez, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (Attention pas de spoil en comm je n'ai vu que la s1)


	2. La solitude ou l'amour

**Titre :** Polygone

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jurphontamy (jasper/muprhy/monty/bellamy)

 **Prompt :** Il est super jaloux. Il est même très très jaloux.

* * *

 **2\. La solitude ou l'amour.**

Au début Jasper avait pleuré. Sérieusement, il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Murphy s'était énervé :

\- Bois tes larmes et fais pas chier !

Et Jasper avait juste pleuré de plus belle. Monty lui avait frotté le dos et Bellamy avait essayé de pousser encore une fois la porte du bunker. Sans succès. Il arrêta, c'était inutile, et il s'épuisait. Il n'avait même pas d'eau pour reprendre des forces.

Il alla s'échouer sur le canapé et Murphy le fusilla des yeux, comme si c'était sa faute si Jasper pleurait.

Celui-ci finit par se calmer, il avait juste besoin de s'exprimer. Il était comme ça. Il avait peur : il criait. Il était triste : il pleurait. Il était heureux : il souriait. Ce n'était pas un garçon très compliqué finalement. Jasper finit par retrouver le sourire, pour deux raisons. Clarke allait sans doute les trouver avant qu'ils ne meurent, et ensuite, dans le cas contraire, il ne mourrait pas seul. Il était avec Monty, son meilleur ami.

Et à dire vrai il était également heureux de la présence de Bellamy, comme si, puisqu'il était là, tout irait bien. Il se satisfaisait même de savoir que John Murphy était avec eux, peut-être que quelque chose de bien finirait par sortir de sa tête de grenouille.

\- Murphy ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu préfères qu'on t'appelle John ou Murphy ?

\- Je préfère que tu fermes ta gueule. Répondit-il.

Jasper resta muet et Monty roula des yeux, passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. Le silence dura un temps, puis Jasper finit par reprendre la parole :

\- On pourrait faire un jeu, ça pourrait être sympa, et comme ça on ne s'ennuierait pas.

\- Super, merveilleux, ça ferait une super épitaphe. Ici gît John Murphy, qui a fait un jeu avec des débiles avant de crever de soif.

Jasper rit au sarcasme de Murphy, comme s'il avait cherché à être drôle et non blessant. Murphy roula des yeux. Monty regarda Jasper :

\- Tu proposes quoi comme jeu ?

Jasper regarda les feuilles et les crayons :

\- Et si on essayait de faire deviner aux autres ce qu'on dessine ? On se met par deux, en équipe. L'un de l'équipe doit deviner ce que son partenaire dessine, puis on échange. L'équipe qui a le plus de points a gagné.

Bellamy hocha la tête. Il était partant. Leur faire oublier la soif, jouer et penser à autre chose était une bonne idée. Monty trouvait l'idée géniale. Murphy râla mais accepta de jouer, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

\- D'accord mais on vous sépare les frères siamois, sinon c'est de la triche. Et je ne veux pas être en équipe avec lui… Fit Murphy en pointant un doigt méprisant vers Bellamy.

\- Pas de problème, fit Jasper.

\- Avec qui tu veux être dans ce cas ? Demanda Monty.

Murphy regarda Jasper et Monty, puis répondit sans trop réfléchir :

\- Monty.

\- Bien je serai avec Bellamy dans ce cas, sourit Jasper.

Bellamy fut désigné pour commencer, c'était lui le grand-père, alors à lui l'honneur. Bellamy réfléchit quelques secondes, puis prit un crayon et commença à dessiner une biche à deux têtes. Il se débrouillait bien et Jasper devina en un rien de temps ce que c'était. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Monty. Monty dessinait pas mal de dessin technique, les plantes, les bâtiments, les circuits mécaniques, du coup ce fut assez facile pour lui. Il dessina une fleur, s'attendant à ce que Murphy trouve le nom de la fleur. Jasper la reconnu tout de suite et dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas donner la réponse.

\- Une fleur, fit Murphy.

\- Mais quelle fleur ? insista Monty.

\- On s'en fout putain, une fleur c'est une fleur, j'en sais rien moi c'est laquelle.

Jasper dit :

\- Faut que tu donnes le nom, sinon c'est de la triche. C'est comme si pour le dessin de Bellamy j'avais dis « un animal », ce n'était pas assez précis.

Murphy ronchonna, dit au pif le nom d'une fleur qu'il connaissait.

\- Une tulipe ?

\- Non, fit Monty vexé qu'il puisse confondre.

\- Bordel ce jeu c'est de la merde !

Et Murphy attrapa la feuille et la déchira en petit morceau pour en faire des confettis.

\- Bon ben vous avez perdu, dis Jasper. C'était du muguet. Ca fait un point pour Bellamy et moi et zéro pour vous.

Il attrapa une nouvelle feuille et commença à dessiner à son tour. Comme pour Monty, il avait la technique. Il commença à dessiner des traits qui se reliaient, formant un drôle de schéma. Bellamy resta bête devant :

\- Euh… Des …Formes ?

\- Non.

\- Des polygones ?

\- Non, toujours pas. Allez Bellamy ! C'est facile.

Monty riait derrière sa main. Jasper avait peut-être l'air innocent comme ça, mais il était un petit génie en chimie en vérité, et il était sûr que Bellamy ne devinerait jamais ce qu'il avait dessiné. Lui-même avait beau connaître Jasper depuis des années, il ne comprenait rien à son schéma.

\- J'en sais rien. Fit Bellamy.

Murphy louchait sur le dessin en se demandant comment Jasper pouvait croire sérieusement que quiconque allait deviner ce qu'il venait de dessiner. Jasper soupira, et finit par donner la solution :

\- C'était un des schémas de Synthèse de produits hétérocycliques à partir de thioanhydride cyclique.

\- De thioquoi ?

\- De thoanhydride cyclique.

Bellamy et Murphy louchèrent sur Jasper.

\- T'as l'air moins con que tu n'y parais, admit Murphy.

\- Merci du compliment sourit Jasper.

Il poussa la feuille vers lui :

\- A toi de jouer Murphy.

Murphy prit le crayon, il ne savait pas quoi dessiner. Il se décida pour un arbre. Un grand silence tomba dans la pièce après qu'il eut fini son dessin.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Bellamy fut le premier à rire. Jasper et Monty se tournèrent vers lui. Le rire de Bellamy, avait quelque chose d'apaisant, et d'un peu irréel parce qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as à rire ? S'énerva Murphy.

Mais Jasper et Monty ne laissèrent pas à Bellamy l'occasion de répondre parce qu'en regardant à nouveau le dessin de Murphy, ils éclatèrent de rire aussi. Bellamy rit encore plus, et les deux ados renchérirent, et leurs rires se répandirent autour de la table alors que Murphy croisait les bras l'air boudeur, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Bon Monty, ta réponse ? S'impatienta Murphy.

\- J'en saiiiis rien, rit Monty.

Murphy loucha sur son dessin.

\- Comment ça t'en sais rien ?

\- J'ai jamais vu un dessin aussi moche de toute ma vie, réussit-il à dire avant de rire de plus belle.

Murphy lui balança son dessin à la tronche :

\- C'était un arbre, un arbre abruti ! J'arrête ce jeu, il est nul.

Puis il alla se coucher sur le lit pour dormir. Quand il dormait il n'entendait pas ces trois cons rires, il n'entendait rien. Et il n'avait pas soif.

xxx

Etrangement, le dessin de Murphy, avait apaisé l'atmosphère. Bellamy était carrément plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'il était sur terre. Il jouait à pierre papier ciseau avec Jasper et Monty, Jasper n'arrêtait pas de perdre et ça faisait marrer les deux autres.

\- T'es vraiment nul à ce jeu, s'amusa Bellamy.

\- On recommence !

Ils recommencèrent et partir dans un fou rire, quand Jasper perdit encore une fois. Ils se calmèrent en entendant un grognement de Murphy.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a vexé tout à l'heure, dit Jasper.

\- Laisse le, c'est un con.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Bellamy, c'était ton ami non ?

\- Ouais mais plus maintenant, trancha Bellamy.

Monty regarda en direction de Murphy :

\- Tu devrais lui présenter tes excuses.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu devrais lui…

\- J'ai compris Monty, et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

\- Tu as essayé de le pendre !

Bellamy soupira :

\- Et il est responsable de la mort de Charlotte, égalité.

Monty secoua la tête :

\- Tu l'as trahis en premier, tu devrais t'excuser.

Bellamy secoua la tête.

\- C'est trop tard, maintenant je le déteste.

Jasper et Monty se regardèrent un moment, comme s'ils trouvaient trop dur d'entendre que deux anciens amis puissent se détester.

\- On fait des erreurs des fois, on s'engueule, on se bat, mais on s'excuse puis on se pardonne. Fit Jasper.

\- Comment tu crois que Murphy s'est senti quand celui en qui il avait le plus confiance l'a simplement pendu ? Comment tu te serais senti toi ? Ajouta Monty.

\- J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez pitié pour un mec pareil, vous avez bien vu que c'était un con !

\- C'est un con, mais c'était ton ami, insista Jasper.

Bellamy regarda les deux adolescents, ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir en démordre. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il y avait une chance qu'ils ne sortent jamais du bunker et qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'une guerre interne et inutile, peut-être simplement parce qu'ils croyaient en l'amitié. Mais ils voulaient que Bellamy fasse un pas vers Murphy.

\- Okay. Je vais lui faire mes excuses. Mais ensuite vous me lâchez les baskets avec Murphy ?

\- Marché conclu, sourit Monty.

Jasper acquiesça.

Bellamy souffla, se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Murphy dormait, il le secoua par l'épaule, le réveillant. Murphy grogna, poussa Bellamy :

\- Fiche moi la paix.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé Murphy.

\- Ouais ben je te pardonne pas, je dormais bien.

\- Je suis pas désolé de t'avoir réveillé idiot.

\- Ben alors de quoi tu me parles ?

Murphy se frotta un œil et se redressa essayant d'avoir l'air éveillé et sur le qui vive. Bellamy le trouva jeune, fragile… Comme si en se réveillant comme ça, Murphy laissait, sans le vouloir, s'effriter son armure en béton de petit con.

Ca avait quelque chose de mignon.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais. J'aurais dû les arrêter, j'aurais dû couper la corde plutôt que te pendre et te tourner le dos.

Bellamy était sûr que Murphy allait rire avec mépris et l'envoyer chier. A la place il leva un sourcil.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu es désolé ?

\- Oui.

Et Bellamy se rendit compte que c'était vrai, qu'il culpabilisait vraiment d'avoir pendu ce gosse. Même si c'était une tête de con, il n'avait pas mérité ce traitement.

\- Je te jure que je t'en veux quand même pour Charlotte et pour toute la merde dont tu es capable. Mais pour ce qui s'est passé avant, je suis désolé, je m'en veux et je voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière et couper cette foutue corde et engueuler tout le monde.

Murphy acquiesça doucement.

\- D'accord.

\- Quoi d'accord ?

\- D'accord, j'accepte tes excuses.

Bellamy fut surpris et écarquilla les yeux.

\- On va sans doute crever de toute façon, alors oui je te pardonne. T'as été un sale con, je t'en ai voulu au point de vouloir te buter, toi, ta sœur, Charlotte, le monde entier. Et maintenant que tu vas enfin crever pour de vrai, ben je t'en veux plus. Tu me laisses dormir maintenant ?

Bellamy hocha bêtement la tête et Murphy se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Il laissa un mince sourire se former sur ses lèvres avant de se rendormir.

Jasper et Monty levèrent le pouce en signe de victoire en direction de Bellamy.

Puis ils décidèrent de dormir aussi.

Bellamy s'allongea dos à dos avec Murphy. De toute façon ils allaient mourir non ? Alors partager un lit n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de pire. Et quelque chose avait changé entre eux, comme si quelqu'un avait fait un nœud au lien ténu qu'ils avaient coupé.

xxx

Murphy, qui était celui qui avait dormi le plus longtemps, fut le premier à se réveiller. Il retira le tissu qu'il avait autour de la tête, et tâta son crâne du bout des doigts. Il avait une bosse mais ça allait. De toute façon, à part Bellamy, ils avaient tous leurs blessures de guerre. Monty et sa cheville, Jasper et son œil au beurre noir.

Murphy contourna Bellamy, étonné de le trouver entrain de dormir près de lui. Il alla aux toilettes, puis ouvrit une boite et mangea un peu. Il avait envie de boire et tourna les yeux vers l'eau croupie, se demandant s'il ne pouvait pas en avaler, au moins un peu. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Jasper près de lui :

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas. Tu vas t'empoisonner.

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux de mourir rapidement plutôt que lentement ?

\- Ce ne sera pas rapide Murphy.

Murphy haussa les épaules et Jasper s'assit à côte de lui sur l'autre chaise avec une boite. Il grimaça en mangeant, mais mangea quand même.

\- Tu sais pour ton dessin…

\- Me parle pas de ça.

\- Je voulais juste te dire qu'on ne se moquait pas de toi. Je crois… Qu'on essayait juste d'évacuer la tension. Le fait que tu dessines aussi mal avec un air aussi sérieux était vraiment hilarant.

\- Hm.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de drôle à ce point. Tu caches bien ton jeu.

\- Je ne suis pas drôle.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas fait exprès de l'être que tu ne l'es pas.

\- Jasper tu sais quoi ? Ferme ta gueule et mange.

Jasper eut un petit rire et se tut. Murphy regarda ce môme, il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de lui. Il avait bien eu envie de le buter une fois, mais ce n'était pas parce que c'était Jasper en particulier, c'était juste parce que son agonie l'emmerdait. Et maintenant il était enfermé avec lui dans un bunker et peut-être qu'ils mourraient ensemble, et il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait rien des gens avec qui il allait crever. Sans savoir si c'était mieux ou pire. Murphy regarda vers Monty qui dormait seul sur le canapé et revint à Jasper.

\- Ton pote, tu l'aimes non ?

\- Carrément, répondit Jasper.

\- Et il le sait ?

\- Sans doute, j'imagine.

\- Alors c'est pas réciproque ?

\- Peut-être que si, mais qu'il m'aime d'une autre façon, je ne sais pas.

\- Et ça ne te préoccupe pas plus que ça ?

Jasper arrêta de manger et jeta un coup d'œil vers Monty. Il réfléchit.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tant que je peux être avec lui, ça me va.

Murphy grimaça :

\- Débile, marmonna-t-il.

Jasper haussa les épaules et demanda :

\- Et toi ? Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

Jasper ne posa pas d'autres questions. Murphy soupira, c'était débile. Il n'allait pas faire ami-ami avec ces types juste parce qu'ils allaient mourir ensemble. Il posa son front sur la table. Quelle merde.

xxx

Quand Monty se réveilla, lui et Jasper commencèrent à se raconter des choses et d'autres qu'ils avaient vécus, les trucs les plus marrants, et ils riaient. Bellamy faisait le tour du bunker pour voir s'il y avait un moyen de tous les sauver et Murphy, assit sur le lit, fixait les deux crétins sur le canapé. Au bout d'un moment Jasper et Monty se sentirent observés et tournèrent en même temps leurs yeux vers Murphy. Qui tourna la tête, mais trop tard.

\- Viens Murphy, on va faire un jeu. L'appela Jasper.

\- Non.

\- Allez viens, insista Monty.

\- Je vais vous laissez entre vous okay ? Profitez en pour vous roulez des patins puisqu'ils ne vous restent pas beaucoup de temps.

Jasper et Monty se regardèrent un instant, puis ils échangèrent un sourire en coin, venant tous les deux d'avoir la même idée. Monty embrassa la joue de Jasper, et Jasper posa sa bouche sur son cou. Ils rirent et se mirent à émettre de faux gémissements :

\- Ohoui Monty, ohoui encore !

\- Jasper j'adore ce que tu me fais.

Murphy qui regardait toujours ailleurs, grinça des dents et finit par tourner les yeux pour voir ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. Monty et Jasper étaient accrochés l'un contre l'autre, joue contre joue, mais avaient les yeux rivés sur Murphy. Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête de celui-ci.

\- Jaloux ? Demanda Monty.

\- Je crois bien qu'il l'est, sourit Jasper. Super jaloux. Très très jaloux même.

\- Tu en veux aussi ?

\- Arrêtez vos conneries, s'énerva Murphy.

Mais Jasper et Monty n'étaient pas décidé à arrêter.

\- Allez Murphy, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es laissé aller ?

\- C'est vrai ça. Renchérit Jasper. C'est pas bien de rester tout seul comme ça Murphy, c'est pas bon la solitude.

\- Il faut que tu ais des amis.

\- Nous par exemple. On est des très bons amis.

\- Vous êtes bourrés ou quoi ?

\- Non. Mais si t'as de l'alcool on veut bien, on a soif, dit Jasper.

Bellamy était dans le fond de la pièce, entendait tout et voyait tout, mais ne se manifestait pas. Il se disait que ce serait bien que les gamins jouent un peu, surtout s'ils devaient rester enterrés pour de bon.

Monty se leva, tant pis pour sa cheville, il boita jusqu'à Murphy :

\- Allez, viens t'asseoir avec nous.

\- J'aimerais mieux pas.

Mais Monty lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui et Murphy se laissa faire comme un crétin. Peut-être que la soif le rendait faible. Monty le fit s'asseoir à côté de Jasper et se mit de l'autre côté.

\- Si on devait vraiment mourir, qu'est ce que tu aimerais pouvoir faire ? Tu as le droit de tout demander. Dit Monty.

\- Je sais pas.

Répondit Murphy honnêtement.

\- Et vous ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Facile. Répondit Jasper. Lui et moi pour le moment, on veut la même chose.

\- Et c'est quoi ? Interrogea Murphy sachant qu'il allait sans doute le regretter.

Jasper et Monty échangèrent un regard malicieux puis ils répondirent en même temps, posant leurs mains sur Murphy :

\- Savoir si tu es chatouilleux !

Et ils bougèrent leurs doigts dans des guilis fourbes. Chatouillant les côtes les bras, sous les bras, cherchant la moindre parcelle qui pourrait faire réagir Murphy. Ils n'eurent pas vraiment besoin de chercher d'ailleurs. Murphy serrait les dents de toutes ses forces, essayant de contrôler son corps pour ne pas se tortiller comme une chenille sous leurs doigts, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tellement il devait prendre sur lui.

\- Pas drôle Murphy, se plaignit Jasper.

\- Détends-toi, laisse-toi faire, aller !

\- On le répétera à personne promis.

\- Si jamais on revoit un jour quelqu'un.

\- Bellamy non plus ne le saura pas, il est sûrement là bas dans le coin entrain de faire des trucs de Bellamy.

Murphy se leva pour échapper aux chatouilles mais les deux garçons l'attrapèrent par la taille avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir et le firent basculer sur le canapé. Ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie en le chatouillant et Murphy finit par craquer. Il se secoua dans tous les sens et éclata franchement de rire. Les larmes, qu'il avait eut à force de se retenir, coulèrent sur ses joues. Jasper et Monty rirent avec lui. Le cœur remplis de quelque chose de bizarre, de doux, d'agréable. Parce que si Bellamy qui riait leur avait semblé irréel, entendre Murphy rire c'était carrément de la science-fiction.

Ils le chatouillèrent encore et encore, et Murphy rit et se tortilla de toutes ses forces et rit encore et Jasper et Monty ne s'arrêtèrent pas, pas avant que Murphy leur donne l'impression d'avoir réellement lâché prise. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent et Murphy leur tomba dans les bras, épuisé.

\- Je vous hais, grogna-t-il.

Mais le ton n'y était pas, il n'y avait aucune haine qui lui sortait de la bouche. Et Jasper et Monty le savaient.

\- Tu vois que c'est bien l'amour, souffla Jasper à son oreille.

Et Murphy ferma les yeux et resta contre eux. De toute façon, il allait mourir alors…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà le chapitre deux, plutôt tourné sur Murphy. Je me suis pas mal marrée en écrivant certains passages. Cette fic c'est juste un condensé de tendresse, je devais avoir envie d'écrire des trucs un peu mignon malgré le côté un peu tragique. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	3. S'en sortir lié

**Titre :** Polygone

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jurphontamy (jasper/muprhy/monty/bellamy)

 **Prompt :** Je préférais quand tu te taisais.

* * *

 **3\. S'en sortir lié.**

Murphy dormit dans les bras de Jasper et Monty. Jasper lui caressait les cheveux, Monty avait un bras posé autour de lui. Bellamy apporta une couverture et la posa sur leurs genoux.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux hein ?

\- On tombe amoureux. Répondirent Jasper et Monty.

\- De Murphy ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Ensemble ?

\- Peut-être.

Bellamy s'assit devant le canapé et leva ses yeux vers eux.

\- Je ne comprends rien, avoua-t-il.

Ils rirent.

\- Nous non plus.

Bellamy leur sourit, il posa sa joue sur un petit bout de canapé et ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne pensais pas que Murphy savait rire, dit-il.

\- Nous non plus, répéta Jasper. Je pensais qu'il était pareil qu'une brique.

\- Apparemment non, les briques ne savent pas rire, dit Monty.

\- J'ai adoré son rire, ça m'a mis de bonne humeur, renchérit Jasper.

\- Et moi donc, ajouta Monty.

Jasper rit doucement et dit :

\- Si j'avais pas été sûr qu'il me foutrait un coup de poing dans la tronche je crois que j'aurais pu l'embrasser.

\- Pareil, admit Monty.

Bellamy marmonna quelque chose la bouche contre le canapé.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Rien, dit-il.

Monty fronça les sourcils :

\- J'ai cru entendre « pareil ».

\- Tu as mal entendu, dit Bellamy.

\- Tu l'as trouvé mignon n'est ce pas ?

\- Hm.

Jasper rit :

\- Sérieux ? Tu l'as trouvé mignon ? Bon alors tu ne le détestes plus autant n'est ce pas ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est bizarre de découvrir que ce petit con peut rire, peut… Pardonner. Merde, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon quand il s'y met.

Jasper et Monty se sourirent. Au moins s'ils venaient à mourir, ce ne serait pas en se détestant tous. Bellamy sentit une main qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il pensait que c'était Monty ou Jasper et laissa faire, puis il entendit la voix douce de Murphy, un peu rauque, sans doute à cause du sommeil et du manque d'eau.

\- J'ai tout entendu, marmonna-t-il.

Bellamy se recula. Pas sûr d'accepter que ce type le touche. Il était quand même responsable de la mort de Charlotte, est-ce que Bellamy pourrait l'oublier comme ça ?

Murphy se redressa sur le canapé, restant entre Jasper et Monty. Ne repoussant pas Monty qui passa son bras derrière ses épaules.

\- Je suis désolé pour Charlotte okay ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle saute, je voulais juste qu'elle soit punie. C'était pas juste qu'on me pende pour rien et qu'elle n'ait rien, elle ! J'étais furieux, dégoûté, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt comme ça ! Si je pouvais revenir en arrière je l'empêcherais de sauter okay ?

Bellamy le regarda dans les yeux. Murphy s'excusait, comme lui-même s'était excusé. Si Murphy avait été capable de le pardonner, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il prit la main de Murphy et la reposa dans ses cheveux.

\- D'accord Murphy. Je te pardonne.

Jasper et Monty levèrent un verre imaginaire :

\- Félicitation ! Crièrent-ils comme si Murphy et Bellamy venaient d'annoncer leur mariage.

Puis ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Murphy et embrassèrent ses joues.

\- Dégagez, vous êtes collant ! Râla Murphy en le repoussant.

Mais les deux garçons rirent.

\- Non, on ne dégage pas ! Fit Jasper.

Et il embrassa encore la joue de Murphy. Encore, et encore, et encore. Murphy grogna et sursauta quand il sentit les lèvres de Monty dans son cou.

\- Stop maintenant !

Murphy poussa les garçons et se leva. Il se frotta le cou à toute vitesse, essayant d'enlever la sensation de picotements. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, mettant de la distance entre eux. Jasper se colla à Monty, embrassa sa joue à lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Monty soupira, décoiffa Jasper et ferma les yeux en appuyant sa joue contre le crâne de son meilleur ami.

Bellamy se releva, les décoiffa tous les deux, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Murphy. Laissant une certaine distance entre lui et l'adolescent.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont devenus fous, marmonna Murphy.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, sourit Bellamy.

\- Ou alors ils l'étaient déjà, mais on n'avait rien vu. On se retrouve enfermé avec des fous.

Bellamy acquiesça doucement.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont surtout très libres.

\- Ah ouais ? Fit Murphy fronça les sourcils.

\- Ils se disent sans doute qu'ils n'ont rien à perdre et que ce serait dommage de ne pas aimer alors qu'ils vont peut-être mourir.

\- Ils ont qu'à s'aimer entre eux.

\- C'est ce qu'ils font déjà.

Murphy frotta encore son cou :

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- De l'amour ?

\- Putain je flippe là, je suis enfermé avec des fous complètement nympho.

Il frotta encore plus fort mais la sensation ne disparaissait pas et en plus Bellamy attrapa sa main.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non quoi ?

\- On s'en fout, on va sûrement mourir.

Et Bellamy entraina Murphy contre lui, dans ses bras. Murphy se sentit soudain très petit, les bras de Bellamy lui paraissaient immenses.

\- Tu m'as vite pardonné.

\- Ouais on n'a pas le temps de tergiverser des heures hein ?

\- On va crever, alors tout à coup tu te dis « et si je câlinais le petit Murphy » ?

\- En gros ouais, c'est ça.

\- Abruti.

Et Murphy passa ses bras autour de Bellamy.

\- Et toi alors ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- On va crever, alors je me dis que je vais câliner ce connard de Bellamy.

Ils finirent par s'allonger, restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et dormirent.

xxx

Ensuite ils mangèrent tous les quatre ensemble.

\- Jasper arrête de me faire du pied, se plaignit Murphy.

\- Comment t'as deviné que c'était moi ?

\- Parce que t'as le sourire de celui qui fait une connerie et qui en est fier.

Jasper rit et avala une nouvelle bouchée. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour avoir le droit de boire quelque chose avec ça. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'ils étaient là, sans avoir bu, et ça lui manquait vachement.

\- On devrait tous se rouler des pelles pour boire nos salives, proposa Jasper.

Monty éclata de rire :

\- Tu veux juste en profiter en fait.

\- Ouais.

Murphy roula des yeux :

\- Le premier qui approche trop près sa bouche de ma bouche, je lui crève les yeux c'est clair ?

\- Très clair, soupira Jasper.

Bellamy passa une main dans les cheveux de Murphy pour l'apaiser, sous les yeux de Jasper et Monty, qui eurent l'air à la fois contents et amusés.

\- Okay c'est mon tour de le papouiller, fit Jasper en approchant sa main des cheveux de Murphy.

Ce dernier leva sa fourchette menaçant.

\- Je ne peux pas ?

Murphy rebaissa sa fourchette en soupirant :

\- Si allez, vas-y.

Et Jasper caressa les cheveux de Murphy. Et Murphy caressa ceux de Monty et Monty papouilla ceux de Bellamy qui passa sa main dans ceux de Jasper.

\- Vous savez à quoi ça ressemble ? Grogna Murphy.

\- Non à quoi ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- A une partouze.

Puis il avala la dernière bouchée de sa boîte, avant de se lever et d'aller se vautrer sur le canapé.

Jasper, Monty et Bellamy laissèrent un ange passer, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Murphy posa un bras sur ses yeux pour ne plus voir cette bande de débiles, mais il se sentit sourire malgré lui. Ces abrutis… Lui plaisait.

xxx

Jasper ne manquait pas d'idée pour les occuper, pour qu'ils ne pensent pas à la soif qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

\- On va danser.

Il ne fallait pas danser trop vite, cela leur donnerait soif, il fallait une danse douce, qui ne donnait pas soif. Le slow.

\- On va séparer les couples.

\- Y a pas de couple tête d'ahuri.

Mais Jasper ignora Murphy.

\- Moi avec Murphy, Monty avec Bellamy, ça vous va ? C'est une équipe différente que pour le jeu du dessin.

\- J'ai pas dis que j'acceptais de danser.

Mais personne n'écoutait Murphy. Bellamy posa sa main dans le dos de Monty et le colla contre lui. Monty appuya sa joue contre son épaule, entourant Bellamy de ses bras. Sa cheville lui faisait moins mal, en même temps ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait beaucoup utilisé depuis qu'il était là.

\- Je ne sais pas danser avoua-t-il.

\- Pas grave.

Ils se contentèrent de tourner. Sans musique.

Jasper s'approcha de Murphy qui avait les bras croisé, toujours assit sur le canapé, bien décidé à ne PAS danser. Jasper sourit puis tendit la main vers lui :

\- Tu viens danser ?

Murphy leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Vous êtes tous bizarres.

\- Oui. Mais c'est toi le plus bizarre Murphy.

\- Ah bon et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on va peut-être mourir et que tu sembles vouloir mourir seul alors que tu as trois beaux gosses juste pour toi.

Murphy fixa un moment Jasper.

\- Vous n'êtes pas entrain de vous foutre de ma gueule hein ? Si on survit qu'est ce qu'il se passera ?

\- Si on survit, on aura alors pu danser ensemble.

\- Et ensuite ? Vous allez m'abandonner ? Je suis toujours banni je te rappelle.

Bellamy qui entendait tout lâcha :

\- Tu es débannis. Si on survit tu rentres avec nous.

Jasper tendait toujours sa main vers lui :

\- Alors ? Tu viens ?

Murphy abandonna, et attrapa la main de Jasper. De toute façon ils allaient mourir.

Contrairement à Bellamy et Monty qui se tenaient gentiment l'un contre l'autre, Murphy posa sa main dans le creux du dos de Jasper, et ne lâcha pas sa main, collant ses hanches aux siennes et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tout ceci n'est qu'un gros délire n'est ce pas ?

Jasper sourit.

\- Oui. C'est un gros délire.

\- Dans ce cas…

Murphy s'approcha et embrassa la commissure de la bouche de Jasper. Sa joue. Son oreille et son cou.

Quitte à mourir, s'il mourrait, ce ne serait pas sans tendresse.

Ils échangèrent les partenaires à un moment. Monty colla sa main sur les fesses de Jasper et celui-ci rit en posant son front sur l'épaule de son « meilleur ami » qui embrassa sa tempe. Quand à Murphy et Bellamy, ils se pelotaient de la même façon, alors il n'y avait pas de soucis.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau, et Jasper perdit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bellamy. Et Bellamy colla son nez dans les cheveux de Jasper, puis embrassa son front, tendrement. Murphy vint chuchoter à l'oreille de Monty :

\- Tu es au courant que Jasper t'aime ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Et toi aussi tu l'aimes, non ?

\- Oui.

Murphy soupira :

\- Et c'est tout, tu n'as pas d'autres réactions ?

\- Tant qu'on peut être ensemble, ça me va.

\- Vous êtes vraiment les deux mêmes débiles, s'agaça Murphy.

Et il mordilla l'oreille de Monty comme pour se venger de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait.

xxx

Les heures continuèrent de défiler. Ils finirent par décider d'arrêter de bouger. Ils s'allongèrent par terre, après y avoir mis des coussins et des couvertures. Jasper tenait fermement la main de Monty dans la sienne. Ils avaient soifs, et ils étaient fatigués d'avoir soif. Ils avaient beaucoup dormi, ils n'avaient presque rien mangé. La soif coupait la faim. Manger donnait soif. Il ne savait plus bien. Peut-être qu'ils manquaient tout simplement d'envie, d'énergie.

\- On va crever, marmonna Murphy.

Jasper avait envie de pleurer, il ne voulait pas mourir.

\- Chiale Jasper, je lécherai tes larmes. Ajouta Murphy.

Monty murmura :

\- Ne fais pas de mal à Jasper où je te botte le cul.

Murphy eut un petit rire et Bellamy le fit taire en le prenant contre lui un instant. Parler devint de toute façon vachement difficile, ils avaient la bouche sèche. Jasper jouait avec les doigts de Monty, les pliant et les dépliant. Murphy les regardait faire et Jasper lui tendit son bras :

\- Tiens amuse toi, réussit-il à marmonner.

\- Ta gueule, tu gâches ta salive.

Murphy fit des spirales sur les bras de Jasper. Puis il embrassa sa paume. Et il attrapa celle de Bellamy et il fit pareil, et finalement posa ses lèvres sur la paume de Monty.

\- Partouze, murmura Bellamy.

Les trois adolescents auraient ris s'ils en avaient la force.

Monty aurait bien aimé pouvoir se blottir contre eux trois en même temps, mais il se serra contre Jasper. Murphy passa un bras autour de Jasper, touchant Monty en même temps, et passa son autre bras autour de Bellamy. Jasper soupira, il caressa du bout du pouce le bras de Murphy et celui de Monty. Bellamy posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Murphy, essayant d'entourer de ses bras les trois ados. Il avait envie de prier _« s'il vous plait je ne veux pas que nous mourrions maintenant alors que quelque chose de bizarre est entrain de nous arriver et que cette chose bizarre ressemblent étrangement à de l'amour »_ et il se demandait si les autres priaient aussi et ce qu'ils désiraient. Jasper et Monty devaient sûrement demander un truc qui devait les faire rire en secret dans leur tête, et Murphy ? Seul Murphy savait ce que pouvait demander Murphy maintenant.

Pour le reste c'est flou. Ils allaient sans doute mourir, puis il y eut des bruits, de la lumière, des gens. Ils sentirent qu'on leur mettait de l'eau dans la bouche et ils la vomirent presque aussitôt et en reburent ensuite et c'était un vrai bonheur même si c'était douloureux. Ils sentirent qu'on les portait, qu'on les emmenait, qu'on les séparait. Bellamy s'accrocha au bras de Clarke, enfin il n'était pas sûr que c'était le bras de Clarke, mais tant pis. Il devait le dire, il devait leur dire.

\- Mur…phy…pu bani…

Et il ferma les yeux et s'évanouit.

xxx

Jasper ouvrit les yeux, la gorge ultra sèche. Il attrapa la gourde que Clarke lui tendit et but comme un fou.

\- Pas si vite tu vas te rendre malade !

Mais Jasper s'en foutait. Boire voilà ce qu'il voulait. Boire. Puis il tourna les yeux et chercha Monty.

\- Tu es le dernier à t'être réveillé, les autres sont déjà levés.

\- Laisse moi deviner, fit Jasper d'une voix très rauque, Murphy a été le premier.

Puis il réalisa soudain :

\- Murphy est là n'est ce pas ? Vous ne l'avez pas abandonné hein ?

\- Il est là, c'est bon, pas de panique.

Jasper souffla de soulagement.

\- Et tu as bien deviné Jasper, il a été le premier à se lever.

\- Et ensuite il a grogné et s'est énervé contre quelqu'un.

\- Bien vu.

Jasper eut un sourire tendre, puis il demanda :

\- Monty va bien ?

\- Oui. Il était à ton chevet y a deux minutes.

\- Et Bellamy ?

\- Il va bien aussi, il s'occupe d'expliquer aux autres pourquoi il a décidé que Murphy resterait avec nous. Sans doute parce qu'il a failli mourir avec vous.

\- Sans doute… Répondit Jasper évasif.

Il recommença à boire, vida la gourde puis s'étira :

\- Je meurs de faim.

Clarke lui sourit :

\- C'est une bonne chose.

Elle lui emmena quelque chose à manger, ainsi qu'une autre gourde d'eau et Jasper se régala. Clarke en profita pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé de leur côté. Ils avaient très vite constater leur disparition, Octavia avait cherché son frère partout.

\- Et toi aussi, elle était morte d'inquiétude.

Jasper sourit, flatté qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Ils avaient aussi constaté la disparition de Monty et avaient commencé à les chercher. Ils supposaient qu'ils avaient dû, soit se cacher quelque part à cause du nuage, soit… Etaient morts à cause du même nuage et dans ce cas là ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils trouveraient. Puis ils s'étaient souvenus du bunker, un arbre était tombé sur la porte, il avait fallu se mettre à plusieurs pour libérer le passage. Et ils les avaient trouvés, et les avait aidé.

\- C'est marrant, mais à part Murphy vous nous avez tous dis la même chose.

\- Ah bon quoi ?

\- Que Murphy n'était plus banni.

\- Et lui il a dit quoi ?

\- Il a dit quelque chose qui devait ressembler à _« va crever princesse »._

Jasper éclata de rire.

\- Ca lui ressemble bien.

Il finit de manger son repas, bu encore et finit par se lever. Jasper pratiqua quelques flexions, puis embrassa la tempe de Clarke :

\- Merci tu m'as encore sauvé la vie et merci d'avoir sauvé celle des trois autres aussi.

\- Merci à vous de ne pas être mort.

Jasper sourit, puis sortit de la tente.

Il aperçu tout de suite Bellamy. Il était debout et parlementait, défendant la cause de Murphy. Jasper avança droit sur lui et Bellamy lui sourit en le voyant, passant son bras autour de lui :

\- Tu es réveillé ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux, comme tu mettais du temps à te réveiller on s'inquiétait.

Jasper claqua un bisou sur la joue de Bellamy puis se décolla de lui, les autres adolescents les regardaient bizarrement.

\- Vous êtes trop mignons. Où sont les deux autres ? Demanda Jasper sans s'en préoccuper.

\- Murphy est dans ma tente, j'essaie de le protéger, je ne veux pas que les autres me l'écharpent maintenant qu'on s'est réconcilié. Je crois que Monty est avec lui et l'empêche de ruminer.

\- Je vais aller leur dire que je suis bien vivant alors. Bon courage pour convaincre tout le monde que Murphy n'est pas le connard qu'il montre et qu'il dit.

\- Merci.

Jasper lui sourit, puis s'éloigna en direction de la tente indiquée. A l'intérieur il entendait Monty rire, ce qui était bon signe. Il entra et trouva Murphy entrain de chatouiller Monty.

\- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien.

\- Je me venge, fit Murphy. Ton pote est très chatouilleux lui aussi.

Jasper se pencha pour chatouiller Monty avec Murphy. Monty se débattait tant bien que mal en suppliant qu'ils arrêtent. Ils finirent par arrêter et Monty se releva, tout rouge et haletant, ce qui plu autant à Jasper qu'à Murphy. Même si pour Jasper c'était clairement écrit sur son visage, alors que Murphy cachait bien mieux ce qu'il pensait sous son visage inexpressif.

\- Content de voir que tu es enfin réveillé, sourit Monty en reprenant sa respiration.

\- Ouais t'as pris ton temps, t'étais pas pressé. Râla Murphy.

Jasper leur sourit :

\- Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien, moi aussi.

Murphy roula des yeux, mais Monty embrassa la joue de Jasper. Et quand Jasper tourna ses yeux vers Murphy, celui-ci abandonna et embrassa aussi sa joue.

\- Un bisou de Monty et un de Murphy, j'ai vraiment bien fait de me réveiller.

Murphy posa une main exaspérée sur son visage :

\- Je crois que je préférais quand tu te taisais.

Mais quand Jasper lui sourit, Murphy l'embrassa une deuxième fois.

Bellamy vint les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Bon, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont prêts à accepter à nouveau Murphy, mais il va falloir que tu te fasses petit.

\- John. Lâcha Murphy.

Bellamy, Jasper et Monty tournèrent les yeux vers Murphy :

\- Quoi ? Dirent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

\- Appelez moi John.

\- Alors tu préfères John ? Sourit Jasper vainqueur.

\- Pas spécialement, mais je veux que pour vous ce soit différent.

Ils acquiescèrent.

\- Okay John.

Et Bellamy de renchérir :

\- Bien, donc appelez moi Bell.

\- Tu viens de me voler mon idée, râla Murphy juste pour la forme.

Jasper éclata soudain de rire en disant :

\- Moi c'est Jasper

Et Monty de renchérir, riant comme Jasper :

\- Et moi c'est Monty !

\- Bande de débiles, grogna Murphy.

Mais il rit avec eux.

xxx

Ce n'était pas comme si Murphy, Monty, Jasper et Bellamy pouvaient expliquer ce qu'il se passait entre eux sans être pris pour des fous. Il n'y avait pas de bons mots pour raconter ce qui leur était arrivé. C'était facile de dire _« on a eu peur, on a eu soif, c'était dur et tellement effrayant »_ , c'était pas compliqué de raconter _« Jasper a pleuré, Murphy a grogné, Monty a engueulé Bellamy et Bellamy a failli tuer Murphy »_ , ça ils pouvaient.

Mais le reste ?

Les sentiments ?

Ils ne savaient pas. Ils avaient été pris par un moment de folie qui les avait rapproché, qui les avait lié, et tout le monde le voyait. Leurs proximités, cette manière qu'ils avaient de se sourire, ou de se parler en se tenant très près des uns des autres, comment parfois ils oubliaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, leurs baisers échangés, les éclats de rire de Murphy qui restait pourtant de marbres quand il était avec d'autres. Mais personne ne comprenait.

Ils avaient été enfermés tous les quatre, Jasper et Monty avaient refusé de laisser Murphy et Bellamy s'enterrer dans leur solitude, chacun de leur côté, les attirant à eux. Et alors tout était devenu délirant, et maintenant ils étaient inséparables.

Octavia avait serré son frère dans ses bras, fort. Il lui avait rendu son étreinte, sa petite sœur était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux après tout. Jasper avait fait un pas en arrière quand elle avait voulu l'embrasser, soulagée de le voir vivant. Elle n'avait pas compris, puis avait vu sa main dans celle de Monty, elle s'était fait une raison, se doutant quelque part qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux depuis longtemps.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout à coup Murphy passe un bras autour de son frère et lui lance à elle un sourire arrogant. Mais elle ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises, quand plus tard elle vit Jasper et Murphy quasiment nez contre nez entrain de se parler d'un truc qui les faisait marrer ou quand Murphy embrassa la joue de Monty ou quand elle retrouva Jasper et Bellamy dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou quand Monty posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Bellamy…

C'était bizarre.

Bon ouais, c'était très bizarre.

Mais finalement … Pas plus que quand, avant, elle voyait deux filles sortir de la tente de son frère.

Ces quatre là s'aimaient ouais, c'était évident.

Et ils avaient l'air très heureux de ça.

Les voir rire tous les quatre comme des idiots à propos de quelque chose que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre, finalement, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Et c'était très bien comme ça.

xxx

Mais avant que ça devienne aussi facile, ils étaient restés ensemble tous les quatre sous la tente, en silence durant quelques secondes, à se regarder, se demandant s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé tout ça, s'ils devaient changer quelque chose. Sans avoir envie de rien changer à ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda John Murphy.

\- J'en ai absolument aucune idée, rit Jasper. Ca vous dirait qu'on fasse un jeu ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon voilà. J'ai conscience de la bizarrerie de cette fic tout en me disant que j'ai absolument adoré l'écrire, et adoré créer leurs liens et leurs relations. Et parle du polyamour je l'avais encore jamais fait parce que normalement j'aime pas trop ça. Sauf que cet OT4 m'a réellement tapé dans l'œil. Même si la fic fini, il y a un petit chapitre bonus que je posterai je sais pas quand. Un peu plus subjectif (mais qui reste franchement très doudou). Voilà n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. (Je n'en suis qu'au tout début de la s2, pas de spoils en comm merci).


	4. Le jour de notre rencontre ?

**Titre :** Polygone

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jurphontamy (jasper/muprhy/monty/bellamy)

* * *

 **Bonus : Le jour de notre rencontre ?**

Ils étaient allongés tous les quatre dans la tente de Bellamy. Celui-ci leur servait un peu de pilier et d'oreiller. Murphy avait la tête posée sur son épaule, sa main sur celle de Monty qui squattait l'autre épaule de Bell, les bras de ce dernier dans leur dos.

Ils dormaient tous les trois, Murphy le plus profondément sans doute, car il ne sentait pas du tout Jasper qui pianotaient avec ses doigts sur sa jambe.

Jasper avait sa tête sur les cuisses de Bell, les jambes reliées à celle de Monty et il était le seul à ne pas dormir. Il regardait le torse de Bell se soulever quand il inspirait et se baisser quand il expirait, montrant qu'il était en vie. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur le visage de Monty qui souriait dans son sommeil, trop mignon pour son bien. A quoi rêvait-il ?

Et enfin, Jasper regardait John Murphy, dont il voyait surtout la cuisse, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs très très sexy.

\- Je crois que je déborde d'amour, murmura-t-il.

Et ça l'empêchait de dormir, apparemment.

xxx

Monty était tout sourire quand il avait prit la main de Jasper pour l'emmener avec lui. Il était venu le chercher alors que Jasper découpait des plantes pour fabriquer un médicament, ou essayer en tout cas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Monty ? Où on va ?

Mais Monty ne répondit pas et continua à l'emmener avec lui. Ils traversèrent tout le camp et Monty ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans le vaisseau. Il laissa Jasper monter à l'échelle et ferma ensuite la trappe et la bloqua avec une planche.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Jasper n'aimait guère se savoir enfermé ainsi, la dernière fois ils avaient failli mourir de soif.

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour s'assurer qu'on sera tranquille.

Jasper remarqua seulement à cet instant la présence de Bellamy et Murphy, debout dans un coin et il se tourna vers Monty avec un gros point d'interrogation sur le visage.

Murphy fronça les sourcils et s'approcha :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié quel jour on est.

Jasper paniqua. Merde, s'il avait oublié un jour important, John allait le bouffer.

\- Euh non, bien sûr, je n'ai pas oublié ce jour très très important, évidemment que je me souviens.

Jasper ricana nerveusement en se frottant les cheveux.

Murphy émit un grognement, frotta ses tempes avec ses doigts d'un air exaspéré tandis que Bell souriait. Monty rit et dit :

\- Il a carrément oublié !

\- C'est évident, rajouta Bellamy.

Jasper sautilla et secoua ses bras :

\- Non, non, je vous assure. Promis, juré, j'ai pas oublié. Je me rappelle très bien. Aujourd'hui on est…

Les trois autres attendaient tandis que Jasper essayait de réfléchir, se frottant de plus en plus vite les cheveux parce que rien ne lui venait. Il finit par lancer quelque chose au pif :

\- Le jour de notre rencontre !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Murphy lui mit une tape sur la tête et souffla à son oreille :

\- Bon anniversaire, crétin.

Monty et Bellamy lui souhaitèrent aussi :

\- Joyeux anniversaire Jasper !

Jasper réalisa enfin :

\- Ah ben merde, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'avais complètement oublié.

\- On avait remarqué, s'amusa Bell.

Pour l'anniversaire de Jasper, Bellamy et Murphy étaient allés chasser ensemble et avaient gardé les meilleures parts de viande. Monty, lui, était allé cueillir des fruits.

\- Vous êtes trop parfaits, fit Jasper en se gavant, bien trop heureux, des larmes dans les yeux à cause de la joie qu'il éprouvait.

\- Arrête de chouiner !

Monty poussa l'épaule de Murphy :

\- Laisse le chouiner, John, c'est son anniversaire.

Bell passa son bras autour de Jasper, serra son épaule affectueusement.

\- Je vous aimes trop, lâcha Jasper en reniflant, les larmes de bonheur mouillant finalement ses joues.

Murphy détourna les yeux, se passant une main sur sa nuque, gêné. Tandis que Monty et Bell embrassaient la tempe et la joue de Jasper.

Murphy finit par venir embrasser sa joue lui aussi, et Jasper referma ses bras sur son dos, le serrant contre lui.

\- Je t'ai attrapé !

\- Ferme là.

\- Toujours aussi timide hein ?

\- Tu vas mourir si t'en dis trop.

\- Okay, je me la ferme.

Et il sourit simplement, sans lâcher Murphy. Monty vint participer au câlin, ainsi que Bellamy qui avait toujours son bras autour de Jasper.

Plus tard, Monty demanda à Jasper de se lever. Celui-ci s'exécuta, et ils se mirent tous debout. Monty commença à parler :

\- Bon. On a longuement réfléchi au cadeau qu'on pourrait te faire.

\- Je vais avoir un cadeau ?

\- Oui, fit Monty.

\- Trop bien et c'est quoi ? S'impatienta Jasper.

\- Laisse Monty parler et tu sauras, fit Bell.

Jasper ferma sa bouche.

\- Donc on voulait t'offrir quelque chose qui te plairait assurément, mais c'est pas facile de trouver le cadeau idéal sur Terre. Il a fallu qu'on se remue les méninges. On ne voulait pas quelque chose de nul et de banal. Et on a fini par trouver.

\- Vous allez donc m'offrir un dessin de John, je suis trop ému ! Plaisanta Jasper.

\- Ta gueule, grogna Murphy très sensible à ce sujet.

\- C'est quoi alors ? Sourit Jasper.

Monty roula des yeux et fit un signe à Bell qui s'approcha de Jasper et posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

\- Ca !

Et il l'embrassa. Sur la bouche. Jasper ferma les yeux, son cœur se mettant à battre trop vite.

Le baiser de Bell était celui d'un gars avec de l'expérience, réagissant à la maladresse d'un Jasper sans technique en lui apprenant. Forçant gentiment l'entrée de sa bouche pour y mettre sa langue et taquiner la sienne. Jasper enroula ses bras autour de Bellamy en soupirant de bien être, pas du tout discrètement.

Le baiser dura longtemps puis Bell y mit fin. Jasper suivit la bouche de Bell alors qu'il se reculait.

\- Attend pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Demanda-t-il en reposant sa bouche sur celle de Bell, avide. Celui-ci se recula à nouveau en lui souriant, puis Murphy attrapa Jasper par le bras, le forçant à se coller contre lui.

\- Parce que c'est mon tour.

Et Murphy posa sa bouche sur la sienne à son tour. Murphy était moins expérimenté mais carrément plus sensuel, bouillant et rentre dedans.

Murphy embrassait avec sa bouche, avec ses dents qui mordillaient avec envie la bouche de Jasper, avec ses mains qui caressaient ses hanches, se glissant sous le tee-shirt de Jasper, avec son corps tout collé contre celui de Jasper. Ce dernier devait se cramponner à Murphy pour ne pas s'écrouler, tant le baiser lui coupait les jambes et le souffle, le privant d'oxygène.

Quand Murphy s'éloigna, lui aussi beaucoup trop tôt au goût de Jasper, ce dernier haletait carrément.

\- Putain wouahou.

Murphy lui sourit avec arrogance et laissa la place à Monty. Jasper reprenait son souffle.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Moi aussi.

Monty posa doucement ses mains sur les joues de Jasper, caressant, tendre, il posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Jasper.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Non, murmura Monty à son oreille l'embrassant elle aussi.

Puis sa joue, son nez, son front.

Jasper soupira d'aise et Monty sourit, collant son nez contre le sien. Il finit par poser pour de bon sa bouche sur celle de Jasper.

Ce baiser fut le plus tendre et brûlant.

Jasper et Monty étaient tout aussi maladroit et doux l'un que l'autre, leurs bouches ne se décollant que pour mieux se recoller. Jasper caressait la nuque de Monty avec sa main, son pouce venant s'égarer sur son oreille et sa joue. Monty perdait sa main dans ses cheveux, tirant doucement sur ses bouclettes.

Le baiser s'éternisa et quand il s'arrêta, Jasper et Monty se regardèrent en se souriant avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

\- On avait dit un seul baiser, râla Murphy.

Mais les deux garçons n'écoutaient pas du tout.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Murphy embrassa à nouveau Jasper pour que le compte y soit, puis Bell encore, et Jasper avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se rassasier de tous leurs baisers, alors c'est lui qui les embrassa une troisième fois.

Finalement ils passèrent la journée ensemble, et Jasper garda un sourire niais collé au visage pendant des heures. Le soir, ils se collèrent tous les uns contre les autres et Jasper se mit à rire tout seul.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Bell.

Et Jasper de répondre :

\- J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à mon prochain anniversaire…

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà, ce chapitre bonus clôture la fic (avec un Jasper vachement chanceux tout de même). C'est un peu plus suggestif, mais bon j'ai fais en sorte que ça reste quand même doux et j'espère que ça vous aura plus.


End file.
